


Morning

by The_Otter_Knight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Knight/pseuds/The_Otter_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes up and isn't sure if he should be surprised to find Nico in his dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Percico: Nico visited Percy in his college dorm room for cute kisses? Thanks for writing it. It's Percico Weekend :)

Percy was by, all means, not a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through the worst of the storms, yes, he could probably sleep through his neighbours banging their headrest against the wall joining his dorm with theirs, yes. He would awaken when he felt a spider creep across his skin, and would feel a presence in his room - it was different if it was his mom, or a friend, but it's like he had a sixth sense for knowing when his life was in danger - thank you, Gabe. He liked to believe that he woke up when it really mattered, anyways.

So he was faintly surprised to being woken up like this, feeling a breath tickle across his face. He cracks open an eye, but it takes him a moment to focus in the darkness. There's nothing but undecipherable shapes at first, and there's the brief flash of irrational fear that he gets when something looms over him in the dark - one too many horror movies, admittedly - but there's this strange sense of calm that accompanies the weight across his chest.

It's solid and firm, and it's quick to identify legs on either side of him, to feel hands bat at his shoulders. His pupils focus in the dark and it becomes remarkable easier to recognize the sharp curve of his boyfriend's face. "Nico," he slurs out, still riddled with sleep, offering a dazed smile.

"Ew, morning breath," comes the response and then lets out a snort of laughter. Percy curls his toes at the sound. Gods, he's missed him so much. He tells Nico this as well, who only rolls his eyes and promptly rested his head against the flat of Percy's chest. Percy wraps his arms around the small teenager, breathing in the scent that was all Nico - soil, coffee beans, with kind of pomegranate and other juices that Percy couldn't name.

"That's ironic coming from Death Breath." Is his intelligent response and Nico hums in consideration, the sound traveling across Percy's clothed skin. Percy wiggles his toes, surprised that Nico hadn't completely snuggled up to him from beneath the blankets. But then he feels the scratch of Nico's leather jacket across the ball of his shoulder and he suddenly is aware that it's likely that Nico had just arrived. Coming over from Arizona to New York couldn't have been easy - not with the three hour jet leg. Still, Percy appreciates that his - not quite legal - boyfriend had taken time from his own classes to visit him, likely participating in a National Mythomagic Tournament while he was here. To be honest, Percy didn't doubt that Nico would hit two bones with one stone if that was the case.

"You shouldn't go to class today," Nico whispers into Percy's collarbone. He feels Nico's bony knuckles trace patterns into his skin.

"Hm," he pretends to consider it, staring at his dark ceiling beyond Nico's mass of dark curls. Distant streams of sunlight trace lines across his walls. Suddenly he was very thankful that his roommate was out, probably getting drunk at some kind of party. "I really think I should."

"I came all this way to visit you," comes the haughty murmur and he shivers from beneath the pressure. Huh. Percy nestles his head further back into the pillows and closes his eyes. Yes, he has definitely missed this - Nico's solid weight, potentially restricting his breathing but that was alright, the way that his boyfriend's voice took on a snarky tilt when he got agitated, the way he would pull his own hair in irritation. Nico was everything that Percy missed from visited Arizona. "Don't be an asshole, Perce." Percy frowns, feels Nico snake his fingers along the curve of his hips.

"Gods!" he stuttered, recoiling slightly, but not getting very far, seeing as he was being pressed into the bed. "You're cold, Neeks." The boy - damn him - chuckles into his shoulder. "Go away." He is aware that he's sounding like he's whining, but he can't help it. Nico was freezing - really, how could someone be that cold? Was the airport that cold? He doubted it.

"No." Is the smug response that he gets.

Percy wriggles, trying to pull up the blanket between them - or at least trying to shove Nico's hands away from his bare skin to no avail. "I hate you," he says, knowing that he doesn't sound convincing.

"No, you love me." There's the confident tone that Percy knew so well, as well as the familiar rough scrape of Nico's palms across Percy's exposed navel. He shivers and bats at Nico's hands weakly, knowing that he's likely not to get any sleep anymore.

"Really? That's kind of doubtful at this moment," he says, and he feels Nico go still above him. He doesn't believe that Nico should have any proof to consider Percy serious on that 'threat', but for reassurance to digs the flat of his fingertips into the groove of Nico's hips, pressing through leather. A quick kiss to the temple has Nico relaxing again.

"Maybe I should remind you." Nico finally says, a little bit cocky and self-confident - both of which the blue-eyed boy liked to hear -, something that was wholly expected from the seventeen year old. Then Nico kissed Percy full on his mouth, nothing invasive but wholly sensual - tasting each other after so long. His heart ached and his gut warmed, and he thought, Oh, that's why.

In the end, Percy didn't go to class that day.


End file.
